


Say It Somehow

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy's potty mouth is the reason for the rating, M/M, no literally, otherwise it's all butterflies and puppies, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Hm, as for fluffy/sweet, how about Eggsy going to do all these grand and elaborate gestures to confess his love (finally) to Harry, like sending flowers and fruit baskets, holding a boombox under his window, etc.), but Harry is oblivious/misunderstands them? (And of course, Harry gets a clue somewhere down the line)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



It had come to this.

Eggsy had tried flowers and dinner, then moonlit strolls and walks in the park. He'd tried every damn romantic gesture he could think of and watched soppy movies to get ideas for a few more.

He still had the poster that said, “To me, you are perfect,” which had led to an hour long lecture from Harry about perfection as an unattainable goal, followed by praise for Eggsy's mission skills and constructive criticism about how to improve.

The boom box under the window ended in a neighbor phoning the fuzz about a disturbance of the peace. Stupid old bat just doesn't appreciate a classic Peter Gabriel song is what it was.

Finally, Eggsy could take it no longer. He'd hired a plane to spell out “I love you, HH -EU” in the sky over the mansion (and was still getting over the embarrassment of having to get permission from Merlin).

Which is why Eggsy found himself walking an already-walked JB with Harry at his side, supposedly helping him identify edible flowers in the gardens of HQ.

At last the plane came into view, spelling out the message. “Look Harry,” Eggsy pointed and tried not to feel like he was twelve and in the school play again, “one of those sky-writing things. This should be interesting. Let's see what it says, eh?”

But Harry wasn't looking up, he was looking down. “Lower your voice, Eggsy. I think I've found a Tawny Rajah. Been meaning to add one to my collection for years.”

As the message above was written and faded, Eggsy watched Harry Hart chase after a fucking butterfly. His badass spy mentor and probably the love of his life. Was chasing. After a fucking butterfly. “This is mad. This is legit fucking mad.”

Harry chose that exact moment to return, butterfly cupped carefully in his palms as his long legs ate up the distance to the center of the garden.

“No it's quite all right. I keep spare cages by the birdbaths for this sort of thing,” Harry said as he settled the butterfly into a jar, “but not mad at all.”

“Not the fucking butterfly!” Eggsy exploded. “What's mad is that I love you, Harry. Whether you're taking down a room full of baddies or running after a butterfly like a kid, I'm completely, bollocking, arse over tits in love with you.”

Harry stood very still as Eggsy's eyes widened when the realization of what he'd just said registered to the younger man. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Eggsy said. “That's all you got? After fucking months of trying to fucking woo you all proper like and all you can say is fucking 'oh'?”

The silence hung between them as Eggsy seriously considered dropping JB's lead and doing a runner. The pug would have to forgive him.

“Eggsy,” Harry said his name like it was a prayer, a holy thing. “Why didn't you just say so?” He stepped forward and was kissing Eggsy between one breath and the next.

JB's lead got dropped anyway as Eggsy wrapped himself around Harry. The dog happily trotted over to inspect some flowers.

“Why didn't you just say so?” Harry asked again, lips so close they brushed Eggsy's with each syllable.

“Shut the fuck up,” Eggsy said, smiling into the next kiss. And the next.

And the next.


End file.
